Isopropyl-methyl-[2-(3-n-propoxyphenoxy)ethyl]amine is a compound with anaesthetic properties. It is therefore useful as an anaesthetic compound for the treatment of pain, including localised pain.
WO 9715548 discloses isopropyl-methyl-[2-(3-n-propoxyphenoxy)ethyl]amine as well as a process for its preparation. Said process comprises a couple of reaction steps starting with reacting 3-n-propoxyphenol with 1,2-dibromoethane resulting in 1-(2-bromoethoxy)-3-n-propoxybenzene. Further, 1-(2-bromoethoxy)-3-n-propoxybenzene is reacted with N-methylisopropylamine in an autoclave. The product, isopropyl-methyl-[2-(3-n-propoxyphenoxy)ethyl]amine, was thereafter further purified by distillation in vacua.